Redstreak
by Christopher Strickland
Summary: A story about 14 year old Jack that,due to an experiment unwillingly conducted on him by his science teacher with a ghastly past,gets super powers.


Prologue: "Super Substance"

"We have almost done it!" said the first scientist.

"Patience, we are not through yet." said the other scientist.

The two scientists seemed to be experimenting on a vague, red chemical. They appeared to be working in a shabby laboratory in the middle of nowhere.

"This chemical," said the second scientist," that we so commonly call the super substance, contains mutated red chloroplasts. They have been engineered to become some what of a parasite. When the chloroplasts enter the body through skin pores, they combine with the host blood cells and its immune system cells to make them 'super cells.' The super cells then reproduce and reconstruct the body over time to create a super human. I characterize the reconstruction period to mimic the ways of puberty. The super cells then go to various parts of the body, enhancing the host's body and its functions.

"Incredible." said the first scientist. "But is this legal Fred?

"What do you mean by legal?" Fred said menacingly.

"Well, is it safe to test on other organisms? We can't just walk over to any human being and suggest for them to be experimented over a chemical without telling them the risks."

"Well Sam, the results of the tests on other organisms weren't exactly…desirable…"Fred thought on." Let me show you an example."

Fred then walked over to a cage with dozens of frightened lab rats. Fred picked one carefully and placed it in a small experimenting cage. The scientist then picked up a flask of the 'super substance'. He poured a little on the rat.

"You might want to stand back". Stated Fred.

The two scientists backed away from the reaction about to take place. As they backed away, suddenly, the rat started to scratch uncontrollably. Then as time progressed, the rat started to squeal. For some reason, it wanted to get out of the cage. It bit at the bars of the cage, making futile attempts to escape its prison.

"Here's when everything goes wrong." stated Fred, not surprised.

"I'm pretty sure for the rat, everything has already went wrong." said Sam, showing humane pity to the poor animal.

Then suddenly the rat exploded, smearing the glass of the cage with blood.

"That happens every time." Fred told Sam. "The conditions in the rat seemed unfavorable. More than likely, the 'super cells' multiplied too fast for the rat to take in, and caused his body to erupt."

"What do you plan to do with this stuff?" asked Sam. "The chemical is obviously defective and hazardous to experiment with."

"Well, you see Sam, its not exactly defective…in a human."

He then turned to stare at Sam with his shiny, red eyes. As he stared, he quickly pulled from behind his back another flask of the 'super substance.'

Sam backed away. "Fred, what are you doing!" yelled Sam, terrified.

Fred then said grimly, "I'm sorry, but I have to test it on you Sam. If master finds out that I have created another obsolete chemical for his army, he will kill me.

Sam yelled sincerely," Fred, we can get through this. I could help you."

"But Sam," said Fred slowly," You are already helping me."

Fred then ran toward Sam, slamming the flask of the super substance against his face. Broken glass and the red, vague chemical glittered against the dim light as Sam fell on the ground from the shock of the fatal blow.

As Sam was still dizzy from the blow, Fred dragged Sam into an experimenting chamber. As Sam tried to escape, Fred poured more of the red chemical into Sam's eyes.

Blinded, Sam screamed out in agony, "Help, someone, please help me!"

"I'm sorry Sam." Fred said with a frown. As Sam yelled for help, he could feel his body changing. He felt immense heat flailing and rolling in his body like ocean waves. Soon after, his body exploded in a fiery explosion

"That happens every time." Fred said lowly to himself. He then walked out of the lab, chemical firmly in his hand.

Chapter 1: Starting A New Day

_Beep, beep._

No response.

_Beep, beep._

"Huh…?"said Jack Battle in his sleep.

_Beep, beep._

There was a small thud as the young teen smacked the snooze on his alarm clock.

After Jack got dressed and ready for school, he rushed downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal. As he ate his breakfast, his mother came down the stairs.

"Hey mom." Said Jack tiredly

"Good morning honey." said his mother cheerfully.

"Wow mom, you seem pretty happy today."

"Don't you feel like today is going to be a wonderful day?"

"No. It's a Monday and I woke up at 6:00 in the morning to go to the natural phenomenon Emerson High School. Not to mention my science teacher is out to kill me."

"Teenagers these days." said Mrs. Battle with a hint of cheer still in her voice.

"Jacky, can you go wake up your father? He fell asleep in his study again."

"Yes ma'am." said Jack to his mother obediently.

Jack went up stairs and found his father asleep in his office. It looked as if he had been working all night because he still had his reading glasses on. Jack looked down at the written papers and blueprints his father had on his desk.

_What is this? _Thought Jack as he looked at the papers. The papers headline read "Purification." Jack's father ran a newspaper company. The papers sitting on his father's desk looked a little too high tech for newspapers. Jack, realizing what he was sent to do, nudged his father gently.

"Dad, wake up."

"Huh… oh, sorry son. Good morning."

"Good morning sleepyhead. Mom wants you downstairs."

As Jack and his father approached the last step, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Jamal mom." Jack told his mother as he grabbed his book bag.

"Ok Jacky. Have a good day at school." said Mrs. Battle with her genuine cheer.

On Jack's doorstep stood Jack's best friend Jamal Silverman. Jamal was shorter and muscular than other people his age, while Jack was tall and had just some muscle. Jamal had dark skin and black hair, while Jack was light-skinned and had brown hair that shined a little in the sun. Jack and Jamal are opposites and alike in many more ways than appearance. They had been friends since the sixth grade and planned to stay friends for as long as they could.

" I hate school." Jack said to Jamal.

"But its only the second week Jack. We have a long way to go so you should at least try to get used to it."

"Yeah, I know. It's only the second week, and I already get detention."

Jamal snickered," I told you to get a map of the school, Jack. The school is like a castle."

"Yeah, you tell me that now. Where were you when I needed you?"

"I was in class, dumbo. After I heard that late bell ring, I took off to homeroom and with a map in hand."

"Well, it's not my fault. I'm new to this high school thing."

"Explain that to Mr.Stanson." stated Jamal.

Jack looked over to Jamal. " That's like trying to grab air. The man hates me. I think he's out to get me."

Jamal laughed." That sucks for you. You and him, after school, alone in his musty room."

"Shut up dwarf." Jack said jokingly.

"I bet you this dwarf can run faster than you, iron giant."

" Lets do this then Grumpy."

The two young boys sped off toward their school, Emerson high school.

Chapter 2 "Welcome to the best years of your life."

Emerson high school was the oldest and one of the biggest buildings in Eastopolis. During the beginning hours of the school day, the teens of the school congregate outside to wait until the class bell rings. As you can see, the school has somehow developed a great amount of trust toward their students.

"Welcome home Jacky." Said Jamal to Jack.

" Lets find a spot near the front door, idiot."

As they approached their destination, they passed by the many groups that made up the Emerson high. Cheerleaders( "Ooh." Goggled Jamal at the cheerleaders),jocks, the Goths, the smartest, the weirdest, the girls who were obsessed with themselves and everyone else's business, and then there was the average people, and the freshmen.

"We can't go up there


End file.
